


Finding

by galapagos



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samara decides to join Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding

Samara centered herself. She looked at the smaller, human woman who had been looking for her. Samara felt something all too familiar about this woman, this Shepard. She reminded Samara too much of her younger self. Shepard wanted Samara’s help. It was not against the code and Shepard may be able to help her find Morinth. Perhaps, even more important, maybe Samara could help Shepard find herself.

“I will go with you,” Samara said.

The young asari detective relaxed visably.

“Good,” Shepard shifted her weapon slightly and extended a hand to the Justicar, “Glad to have you. Do you need any help getting anything moved to the _Normandy_?”

“No, I have few belongings. I shall collect them and meet you aboard your ship shortly.”

Shepard nodded, “I have a few things to clear up with the Detective here, I’ll see you at the ship.”

Samara thought about Shepard as she collected her things and headed to the _Normandy_. She wasn’t sure how this would end, but it would be interesting.


End file.
